Late Dinner
by swaggyauthor
Summary: Chanyeol yang lupa bahwa ia ada janji makan malam dengan Kyungsoo. /Chansoo/NC/YAOI


Title: Late Dinner

Rate: M

YAOI NC

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo  
Park Chanyeol

Author POV

.

.

"Wah sudah jadi semua!" dengan raut yang ceria Kyungsoo menaruh sup iga sapi di meja makan. Menu terakhir yang ia buat untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Ya, kalian benar ia kekasihnya. Kekasih seorang komposer dan penulis lagu terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun.

Saat itu Chanyeol dikenalkan oleh teman Kyungsoo yang bekerja di restauran yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Karena melihat keimutan dan keseksian yang luar biasa dari Kyungsoo akhirnya Chanyeol pun tertarik dan mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Awalnya memang susah karena Kyungsoo sangat cuek. Tapi karena kegigihan seorang Park Chanyeol, akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

.

"Chanyeol lama sekali katanya ia akan pulang jam delapan lalu makan malam bersama" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir berbentuk hatinya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Kyungsoo pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu memandang ke arah masakannya yang mulai mendingin. Ia sudah masak banyak tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung datang juga. Apa ia harus membuang semua makanan ini lagi?.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti datang. Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya. Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu di depan meja makan. Hingga matanya mulai memberat dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku pulang dulu ya" Sehun teman Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahunya yang masih terfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ah iya Hun kau pulang duluan saja masih ada yang belum diedit" Chanyeol menunjuk layar komputer dengan dagunya. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah cepat selesaikan ini sudah larut" Sehun lalu bergegas keluar dari studio milik Chanyeol untuk pulang. Chanyeol pun kembali ke pekerjaannya. Tapi tunggu, Sehun bilang ini

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Astaga!" dengan panik Chanyeol melihat jam dinding yang ternyata kedua jarum pendek dan panjangnya berada tepat di angka duabelas.

-larut malam.

Chanyeol yang sudah melanggar janjinya pada kekasih mungil dan cantiknya itu langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya dan pulang menuju ke apartemennya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah- maaf ya sayang aku lupa lagi" Chanyeol berucap lirih dengan nada bersalah. Ia berharap semoga Kyungsoo masih menunggunya untuk makan malam. Ya, walaupun telat setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak harus membuang makanan yang dibuat untuknya lagi.

.

15 menit Chanyeol menempuh perjalanan dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam dengan mobil miliknya itu. Dan akhirnya ia sudah di depan pintu apartemen miliknya. Dengan perasaan bersalah Chanyeol menekan satu per satu password apartemennya.

6

1

2

Tanggal jadiannya dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga pintu terbuka. Chanyeol masuk dengan perlahan setelah melepas sepatu miliknya.

"Sayang aku pu-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas meja. Di depan Kyungsoo sudah tersaji beberapa makanan favorit Chanyeol mulai dari Donkkaseu sampai sup iga.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kekasihnya sudah lelah memasak untuknya sementara ia tidak memakannya.

"Maaf ya" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik malaikat mungilnya itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa ada pergerakan di sekitar kepalanya perlahan membuka mata nya dan mendapatkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana masih membelai rambutnya.

"Hoam Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menguap lalu mengucek matanya.

"Iya aku sudah pulang" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara baritone nya yang seksi itu. Suara yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta.

"Makanannya ku panaskan ya Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dengan membawa sup iga sapi untuk dipanaskan. Namun Chanyeol menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah" suara berat Chanyeol mengintrupsi Kyungsoo agar menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh dengan suara Chanyeol. Suaranya serak dan terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya. Seperti menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Ehem, ia terangsang.

Well, Chanyeol terangsang. Bagaimana tidak Kyungsoo begitu menggoda sekarang. Kyungsoo menggunakan kaos tipis dan kebesaran milik Chanyeol tanpa memakai underwear. Catat! TANPA MEMAKAI UNDERWEAR. Sehingga pantat bulat dan berisi serta junior imut Kyungsok tercetak jelas di balik kaos milik Chanyeol itu.

"Kyung.." Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya.

"C-chanyeol hmmptt" Chanyeol segera mencium Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur merangsak masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan mengelus perut rata milik Kyungsoo dan merambat naik ke atas. Tepat ke kedua tonjolan di dada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pun memainkannya mencubit nya perlahan lalu memelintirnya.

"Aah~ ahmpt~ aahmpt.." Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan di sela sesi ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Menggoda sedikit lidah Kyungsoo untuk ikut bermain bersamanya. Mulai menikmati permainan, Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman panas kekasihnya itu.

"Chan ah~ sesakhh~" Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kyungsoo. Menjilatnya perlahan.

"Aah Chan ah~ aaahh"

Menciumnya.

"Yeolh~" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa memainkan lehernya. Tangan Chanyeol menopang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Lalu menggigitnya.

"Awh~ Chanyeolh~~" Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar nya lalu menghempaskan tubuh indah itu ke kasur King size miliknya.

Karena Chanyeol sudah sangat hard. Dengan tergesa ia langsung membuka hoodie hitam dan celana jeans yang ia kenakan, walaupun agak kesulitan karena terjadi masalag dengan resletingnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol sudah full naked.

Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Kyungsoo merobek kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

KREK

Dan langsung melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Pandangan di depannya sungguh menggiurkan. Tubuh putih bersih Kyungsoo yang di banjiri peluh terlihat mengkilap di cahaya remang lampu kamar dengan mulut terbuka, dada naik turun mengambil nafas serta pandangan mata yang sayu. Seolah mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya di man hole Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan langsung melahap nipple kiri Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya memainkan nipple sebelah kanan.

"Chan aah~~ ah~ akh~" Kyungsoo terus meracau karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dadanya itu.

Jilat Cubit

"Sshh ah~ ahah.. Ah"

Hisap Tarik

"Yeollieh~ hisaphh lagihh"

Kyungsoo menekan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya serta meremas rambut coklat Chanyeol agar menguatkan hisapan di nipple kirinya.

Setelah puas bermain di dada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya. Mencium perut rata milik Kyungsoo lalu sampailah Chanyeol ke kejantanan Kyungsoo yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Dengan penuh nafsu yang membara Chanyeol menjilati kepala kejantanan Kyungsoo bermain di lubang kencinnya. Menekan-nekannya perlahan.

"Chanyeol~ ah~ Palli awh~~ masukh~ aahh khan..." Kyungso mendesah memohon pada Chanyeol agar kejantanannya di masukkan ke gua hangat milik Chanyeol. Dengan seringai mesumnya Chanyeol menjawab.

"As your wish babe" jawabnya Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kejantanan Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. Kulum, Hisap, Jilat.

"Ah... AKKHH AH~ CHAN CUM!" Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung indah bak busur panah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun klimaks untuk pertama dan memuntahkan cairannya kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menelan cairan Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari kejantanan Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati fase paska klimaksnya. Chanyeol kembali menindih Kyungsoo lalu berbisik.

"Maaf kan aku ya sayang kita batal dinner" Chanyeol berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo, perlahan ia mencium lalu meniupnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang.

"Ah~" Kyungsoo mendesah saat Chanyeol menggigit cuping telinganya. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang begitu merdu itu, Chanyeol benar benar sudah tidak tahan. Kejantanannya sangat membutuhkan lubang Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pun memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Kyungsoo.

"Siap sayang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya di lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mendesah tertahan. Ia pun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk mengisi lubangnya sekarang.

Chanyeol meludahi kejantanannya. Jorok. Tapi ini untuk pelumas agar mempermudah kejantanannya masuk ke lubang sempit Kyungsoo yang sudah berkedut minta diisi.

JLEEBB

"AKKKKKHHHH! SAKIT! CHANYEOL SAKIT!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan karena Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram erat pundak Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Sshhh ah eemmhhh" Chanyeol meringis dan menggeram menikmati pijatan lembut dari hole Kyungsoo rasanya luar biasa sekali. Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo menunda gerakannya dan menciumi wajah Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo mengalihkan rasa sakit di lubangnya, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan nipple dan dada Kyungsoo.

"Aaaahhh~~ Channniehh~ move pleashe ssh~ aahah~~" mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Hingga setelah beberapa tusukan Chanyeol mendengar

"There Chanyeollieh~~ AHHH AAAH THERE babe" Kyungsoo mendesah keenakan saat Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh sweetspotnya dengan ujung kepala penisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu menusukkan penisnya ketitik yang sama.

"Fasterh~ hh ah ah Chan ah~ therehh" Kyungsoo mendesah lagi. Chanyeol pun mempercepat tusukan di lubang Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau sempit ah. Sshhh nikmat sekal- ih~ eeemmhhh" Chanyeol menggeram nikmat, ia semakin mempercepat tusukannya dan kocokan di penis Kyungsoo. Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak.

"CHAN! I WILL CUM!" Kyungsoo menjerit saat ia merasakan cairannya akan keluar. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup lubang kencing Kyungsoo.

"Not now babe aku bahkan emhh belum sshh klimaks" Chanyeol masih setia menghujam kejantanannya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ah come babe ssshhh emmhhh im come togetherhhh"

Satu

Dua

Ti

"CHAN!/KYUNGH"

CROOTT

CROOTT

Ga

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo klimaks bersamaan. Chanyeol langsung ambruk di samping tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Dengan segera Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan mengimbangi permainannya kali ini.

"Saranghae, jaljayo"

.

END

Hai ketemu lagi sama swag ;)) huehue balik-balik udah langsung bawa ff nc pula wkwkwk. ini buat permintaan maaf aja sih, coz gak bisa fast apdet where are you chap 2 jadi ini swag publish ff ini maaf kalo gak hot ya.. aku ga pinter bikin nc an jujur aku masih polos kok /tampar gue/ . pokoknya kalo mau hot baca aja diatas kompor :'v . dan where are you chapter 2 sudah up ya.. semoga suka! jangan lupa riview dan favorite ya ;;)


End file.
